


Sensitive

by Lorelei_Lee



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Coming Untouched, M/M, Male Slash, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Slash, Wax
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei_Lee/pseuds/Lorelei_Lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin has pierced nipples so he can enjoy the extra sensitivity it afforded. He finally shows them to Douglas. Douglas is very much ok with this and comes up with a few new and colourful ideas of his own how to worship and torture those tender nubs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> written for this prompt:  
> http://cabinpres-fic.dreamwidth.org/6625.html?thread=12117729#cmt12117729
> 
> Disclaimer: everything belongs to John Finnemore and the BBC.
> 
> Not betaed, not brit-picked, english is not my first language.

**Sensitive**

 

 

”Douglas?” Martin called. ”Please come to me.”

 

Douglas followed the voice of his lover into the bathroom, where Martin sat on the rim of the bathtub. His read hair was slightly ruffled as though he combed it with his fingers in frustration.

”Yes, Martin?” Douglas asked. ”What's the matter?”

 

Martin hadn't looked at him, as he had entered the room, but now he looked up and something like defeat and hurt showed themselves in his features.

”I have to tell you something,” Martin said and sighed.

 

Icy fear gripped at Douglas' heart. So soon? So soon Martin got tired of him and wanted to leave? Since the beginning the older man had waited for the other shoe to drop, because he never could believe his luck (not even if he considered, that the amount of the famous _Richardson Luck_ was spectacular) that this adorable young man would be forever in love with him. But he had hoped at least for a few months... and not only for a meagre four weeks, three days and 18 hours. Not that he had been counting!

 

Martin ran his fingers through his hair and dishevelled it even more.

”You see... you have to understand...” he stammered. ”I wasn't some kind of rebel or punk!” he blurted out.

 

”I beg your pardon?” Douglas hadn't the foggiest what Martin was trying to tell him. But it didn't seem like a break-up-speech. Or if it was, it had to be one of the most remarkable ones Douglas ever heard.

 

Martin sighed exasparated.

”Perhaps it will be better, if I show them to you.”

 

”Yes, perhaps,” Douglas agreed, now slightly amused. But the amusement left him the second, Martin unbuttoned his shirt and shrugged out of it.

 

Martin's nipples were pierced. Small, golden circles went through the slightly stretched nubs, shimmering softly on the pale skin like the little golden speckles in Martin's grey-green eyes.

 

Douglas' mouth went dry.

”When did you get them?” He finally managed to ask.

 

”Ten years ago,” Martin answered and tilted his head a little bit. „Is that all?”

 

”All?” echoed Douglas.

 

”Is that all you have to say in this matter”, Martin clarified. ”You don't find me... repulsive? You won't laugh at me or take the piss?”

 

Douglas smile could be considered a leer.

”Do I look like I would make fun of you?”

 

Martin frowned, but let his eyes travel over Douglas' body and soon a knowing smirk bloomed on his face as he noticed the bulge in Douglas' trousers. His shoulders slumped in relief and he stood up.

”You... like them?” He asked tentatively.

 

”I have to say, I'm intrigued,” Douglas admitted. „Why do you felt the need to hide them?”

 

Martin blushed.

„Because all the other people... they... they didn't understand. They didn't approve.” He mumbled.

 

”Then clearly all the other people are idiots,” Douglas stated and caressed Martin's cheek with his hand. ”Why did you get them? What was the reason?”

 

”Well...” Martin blushed even more. ”It wasn't my idea in the first place.” He breathed in and out before he continued. ”I once knew a man... and when I say knew... I mean that he was my Dom. It was his idea to get my nipples pierced and I agreed.”

 

Martin's words caused a soft throb of arousal in Douglas' groin.

 

”You should have told me from the start,” Douglas said.

 

Martin's cheeks went pale and he starred at Douglas with panic written all over his face.

”Douglas!” He nearly cried. ”I love you... I understand that you're not into something like this... and... and... I don't need it! I'm completely satisfied with the way things are between us!”

 

”Martin! Martin! Calm down! For the love of... There's no need for you to... Martin! I only meant that we lost time. We could have done some of this kinky stuff right form the start.”

 

The grey-green eyes starred back at him.

”Really?” Martin asked unbelievingly.

 

”Really,” Douglas purred and gave him a little peck on the lips. Martin's tongue darted out to chase the taste of the kiss on his own lips and Douglas' groin throbbed again. ”I don't think of it as something permanent, but it could be exciting to spice certain things up... now and again.”

 

”Yes... I would like that very much,” Martin whispered. ”You see... this man... he has been right, when he told me that the piercings would enhance the sensitivity on my nipples. I enjoy it very much when they're being played with.”

 

Douglas gulped. A soft throbbing in his groin mutated to a constant low pulsing.

”Like licking?”

 

”Yes,” Martin breathed.

 

”Biting?”

 

Martin nodded.

 

”Clamps?”

 

”Oh, yes,” Martin groaned.

 

Douglas mouth went dry again.

”How about... imagine your little hard nubs... begging for attention... for my attention... and it's my choice and my choice only to please or to tease... to inflict pain on them or pleasure... I could drip hot wax on them until you're sobbing with need...”

 

Martin couldn't hold back any longer. He launched himself on Douglas and rubbed himself shamelessly against the other man.

”Yes! Yes! Yes!” He cried and pressed his jeans-clad erection against Douglas thigh like a man possessed.

 

 

(to be continued...)

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

PART 02

 

Martin's nipple rings were now linked through a chain. Attached to the chain there was a medium sized weight which was dangling free, because Martin was on his hands and knees.

 

The weight was swinging back and forth with the rhythm of Douglas' deep thrust in Martin's eager body. Each motion set off little sparks of dark arousal in Martin as though the weight was not only pulling on his nubs, but was also directly linked to his hard cock and the pleasure centre that formerly has been his prostate.

 

Each push and pull of Douglas' erection inside his arse rocked the weight and therefore stretched his pebbled nipples.

 

Oh it was fantastic!

 

Martin loved every second of it.

 

It was just what he needed. The small burn, the sparks of pain and lust – mixing and mingling and rolling through his whole body as he was nearing his release.

“Douglas... so close...” he moaned. “Have to... need you to...”

 

Behind him, Douglas groaned.

“God yes... you're so tight... gripping me like...”

 

A more forceful thrust made the weight jump and Martin cried out in ecstasy.

“YES! That's it!”

 

A series of more harsh, faster and deeper thrusts followed and Martin's excited cries echoed through the room.

“More!” He demanded. “Tug on my chain!”

Douglas' throaty moan vibrated in Martin's ears and he shivered with delight.

“Are you sure?” Douglas managed to ask.

 

“Yes, yes! Please, Douglas... I'm so close... I won't break,” Martin gasped and sneaked a hand between his legs. As he wrapped it around his hot aching erection, a shudder ran through him and the first spasm of a building up orgasm made him squeeze even more around Douglas.

 

“Good Lord!” Douglas gasped. “Martin!” He breathed deep and added with a low growl: “You asked for it.”

 

Martin agreed with an incoherent whimper and finally, finally he felt Douglas' hand on his chest, fumbling around for the chain, finding it, grabbing it and... Martin held his breath with anticipation... yanked hard.

 

A howl of pure ecstasy escaped Martin's lips. The pull on the chain stretched his nipples fiercely. The small, constant burn which had only fanned his lust, now flared up into a white hot flame that consumed his entire body. He clamped down hard on Douglas' cock and heard the long, throaty moan. He arched his chest to intensive the tug of the chain.

 

White sparks caused by pain and arousal exploded behind Martin's closed eyelids. One squeeze with his hand around his throbbing member was enough. The spasms of a blindingly intense orgasm wrecked his body and his legs gave out.

 

Later he found himself lying on his back on the bed. A feeling of extreme satisfaction still coursing through him. The dull throb in his nipples a reminder of his sated desires. He sighed happily.

 

“You liked it,” Douglas whispered in his ear and Martin hummed in agreement. “Ever came just from some nipple play?”

 

Martin shook his head.

 

“Not _yet_ , then,” Douglas murmured.

 

At those words – at this promise – Martin's cock twitched hopefully and he groaned.

 

“Still eager for more?” Douglas asked with a tender smile.

 

“With you? Always,” Martin answered and locked his eyes with Douglas'.

 

Douglas smiled and placed a soft kiss on his temple.

 

“Perfect... because something on the internet caught my fancy.” When Martin shot him a curious look, he continued: “Ever heard of a slave serving tray?” Martin shook his head, but kept looking intrigued. “Well, it's a cheap plastic tray which can be secured around waist or chest with a leather strap. But the main thing is... to keep the tray at level – without using hands - there is a chain... which normally would be fastened on a slave collar. But I thought we could run the chain through your nipple rings instead. What do you think?”

 

 

Martin frowned, but before he could say something, Douglas was whispering in his ear again.

“Imagine it, Martin... just for one second. The weight of the tray... laden with my drink. A glass of sparkling mineral water with cold ice cubes... You, waiting, kneeling or standing up – I don't care – the loss of the weight, when I take a sip of the glass. The agony, when I place it back on the tray. Filling it up once again with more liquid. It will stretch your lovely nipples until they're so tender… so vulnerable. But there won't be any relief. Not until I would have emptied my glass for a second - or shall we say - a third time?” Douglas noticed that Martin's eyes were again dark with desire and his breathing has gone shallow. “Perhaps I should bring the ice cubes into play? I guess you would love the cold bite of them on your burning nubs. I bet you will have a hard-on right from the start and at the end of the evening you will be probably dripping pre-come on the carpet.”

 

“Definitely,” Martin agreed with a low, hungry moan.

 

(to be continued)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have a picture of such a tray:  
> http://3d-stuff.ru/wp-content/uploads2/2012/10/LF_ServeTray03.jpg


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for this chapter. It is still not betaed, still not brit-picked and I wrote it in quite a hurry.

Part 3

 

Martin stood by the side of the couch on which Douglas was seated. Martin's hands grabbed each other behind his back. His back was slightly arched in order to balance the tray.

His nipples were aflame from the constant pull of the tray and the glass full of water on it. The burning stretch in his sensitive buds was nothing new to him, he had worse. But the amount of time he spent like this brought a new kind of urgency, a new element into the play.

With each minute that had passed, Martin had felt his boundaries pushed further.

With each minute, the pain doubled, multiplied, raised in power.

It hurt like hell, but Martin was in heaven.

His cock had never been harder before. A constant dripping of pre-come sullied the carpet – just as Douglas had predicted.

 

Douglas... that man knew him better than he knows himself. That thought sent a shiver of desire through him. His body trembled and the tray tugged with an exciting rhythm on his abused nipples. Martin groaned.

 

The tray wasn't fastened on his piercing rings as they first had planned to do. But they soon changed their mind. The risk of ripping one (or both) of Martin's piercings out, was too high – they had to consider Martin's bad luck, after all. So Martin had shown Douglas his collection of nipple clamps. While doing so, he had been very reluctant, very blushed and very aroused.

 

„ _We're looking for something with a tight grip,” Douglas had told him. „Something that won't slip of your nipples when you're starting to sweat.” He picked up a pair and eyed them suspiciously. Those clamps had a broad, rubber-coated terminal area but Douglas had shook his head. „Interesting, but I think I don't like your nubs to be squeezed like that for such a long time.”_

 

„ _Lo-long time?” Martin had squealed._

 

_Douglas had flashed him a toothy grin._

„ _Oh, yes, my Dear. I intend to get to know your limits... to test your boundaries. I want to take my time with you.”_

 

_Martin had been only capable of whimpering: „Yes, please” in a small breathless voice._

 

 _The next clamps who had been abandoned were called_ Alligators _, because just like the animals they had small, but sharp teeth. As Douglas had inspected them, he had felt silent for a moment._

„ _You had tried them?” he had asked finally with an unreadable expression._

 

„ _Yes,” Martin had replied. „They have a really fierce bite.”_

 

„ _Enough to draw blood?”_

 

_Martin had hesitated._

„ _Sometimes,” he had answered evasively._

 

„ _Throw them in the bin,” Douglas had ordered with a rough voice._

 

„ _What?”_

 

„ _You heard me. Throw them away. I don't... I don't care what_ that man _did to you,” Douglas had told him and his voice had become softer. „I have to admit, I enjoy teasing you nipples... and I may even like to torture them... if that's what you want, too. But... I won't damage you. Never.”_

 

_Martin had been too moved to give an answer. So he had just given Douglas a soft, loving kiss on his lips and thankfully Douglas had seemed to understand._

 

„ _Okay,” Martin had breathed after one final lick over Douglas' tempting mouth. „No squeezing, no damaging... but still a firm grip. I think this pair will meet all demands perfectly.” And he had shown Douglas the Barrel Clamps. „You see... the grip can be adjusted from soft to firm. And they grip the nipples only at the base... no squeezing. And the chain from the tray can go through the attached rings. What do you think?”_

 

„ _Oh yes... they might be just the thing to scratch your constant itch,” Douglas had said with a devilish smile._

 

A smile that was very similar to the smirk which lit up his face as he lifted his glass from the tray to take a tiny sip and putting it right back.

Martin sighed. It was bliss. Pure bliss.

The few seconds of exquisite relief, when the glass had been lifted from his tray. The renewed stretch on his flesh, when the glass was put back. Oh, the lovely, lovely burning stretch... each stretch, each pull, each tug, each shiver meant a new delicious surge of need, a new wave of want.

 

His cock was leaking and twitching, begging to be touched... but Douglas only but a saucer under his dripping wet cock and while Martin's cheeks went red with humiliation, his traitorous cock was twitching again, betraying his constant arousal.

 

It went on and on. The sweet – but much too short – relief and the even sweeter agony which accompanied the loss and replacement of Douglas' glass on Martin's tray. Just as Martin feared – or hoped, he wasn't so sure anymore – he might go insane from the ongoing mix of pleasure and pain, Douglas took pity on him.

The glass was set down on the floor, the leather strap (which had secured the tray around his waist) was loosened and the chain through the rings of his clamps was gone. Douglas' steady, warm hands grabbed his hips and were directing him gently to the coffee table, where he sat down with a deep sigh of relief.

 

„Spread your legs,” Douglas murmured and Martin obeyed while closing his eyes. „God... look at you,” Douglas breathed. „You're gorgeous.”

 

„Please...” Martin whimpered. He couldn't stand this one more minute. He needed... needed...

 

„What do you want, Love?” Douglas whispered hoarsely. „Do you want to come? Do you want me to rub your wet, dripping, cock? Or do you want to jerk off in front of me? Do you want the clamps to be gone? Or do you want to enjoy them a little bit longer? Do you want me to pull and twist them? To stretch your lovely nubs a little bit more? To torture them a little bit longer? Look at them... so swollen and tender... I bet they're hypersensitive by now. Hmmmm, Martin... what do you want?”

 

„YES!” Martin cried. „Anything, nothing, everything...” He nearly sobbed and felt the large, steady, warm hands of Douglas on his back, Drawing reassuring circles on his skin.

 

„Relax, Darling. Just lie back... I'll take care of you... I know exactly what you want... what you need...” Douglas' voice had a soothing effect and Martin lowered himself fully on the coffee table. His cock twitched again as Douglas' breath ghosted over the hot flesh. His whole body shuddered with hope and want and need and the nipple clamps danced with the rest of his body again tugging on the sore nubs. It was heavenly.

 

And then he felt Douglas' mouth engulfing his neglected cock and his whole body quivered with lust. While Douglas sucked, licked and nibbled on his straining erection, his fingers searched for the clamps to twist them cruelly and mercilessly again and again to the rhythm in which his head bobbed up and down between Martin's thighs.

 

It didn't take long for Martin to reach the peak of his ecstasy. A dark fire burned in him, linking his tortured nipples directly with his suffering cock. Just a hint of Douglas' teeth was in the end all it took.

„Doug... nnnggghhh... I'm... I'm...”

 

Douglas sucked hard and removed the clamps at the same time.

 

The pain of the removal surged like lava through Martin's nipples, chest and cock. He cried himself hoarse while he was coming down Douglas' throat.

 

Afterwards he found himself in Douglas' arms on the couch. His limp cock trapped between their bodies and pressed against Douglas hard cock while Douglas rutted against him.

„Douglas... let me...” he said softly and tried to lift his arm, but it was of no use. He was to tired, to sated.

 

„You... don't... have... to...” Douglas grunted. Then he sighed, stiffened and spilled himself on Martin's stomach.

 

„That was quick...” Martin murmured.

 

„I think you underestimated your appeal to me... I couldn't held back a second longer.” Douglas moaned softly. „What do you think about a thorough tongue-bath to soothe those sore nubs?”

 

„Oh, yes... I think I would like that,” Martin sighed and arched his back a little.

 

„Your wish is my command,” Douglas smiled and fixed his concentration on the abused flesh of his lover.

 

Martin sighed again. Douglas' tongue felt marvellous. His nipples were still peaked and erect. The dull throbbing of the beloved torture still there, still burning inside him, prolonging his need. The wet tongue was soft and soothing and tender but nevertheless ignited a new spark of desire in Martin. His nipples ached and his cock twitched again... filling... hardening... Martin moaned and Douglas stopped and stared at the half-hard cock rubbing against his stomach.

 

„You can't be serious,” Douglas exclaimed. „Not so soon after you came that hard!”

 

„You underestimate your appeal to me,” Martin giggled and sighed at the same time.

 

Douglas gave him a sly look.

„You like your nipples to be sucked.”

 

„Yes,” Martin confirmed with a breathy moan.

 

„Ever tried something like vacuum nipple suckers?” Douglas asked with a fake innocent smile and continued to soothe – or rather to arouse - Martin's sore nubs with his tongue.

 

_**(to be continued...)** _

 

And here have some pics of the clamps mentioned in this chapter!

 

Universal clamps

 

Alligator style tit clamps

 

Barrel tit clamp


End file.
